Salamis Kai-class (0083 Refit)
|image=Salamis-kai 1.jpg;Front Salamis-kai-back.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |environment=Space |type=Ship |vehicletype= |shiptype=Light Cruiser |OfficialName=Salamis Kai-class (0083 Refit) |archetype=Salamis-class |oftheline=''Yulin, Nashville, Monterey, Yerevan, Kaifeng, Danji, Monterey, South Dakota, Salt Lake City, Madagascar, Maracaibo, Lawrenceville,'' |first= |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion, Gundam Build Fighters, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2, |manufacturer=Earth Federation |operator=Earth Federation Forces, |pilot= |paccommodation= |captain=Bask Om~''Madagascar'', |height=58 |length=198 |width=75 |weight=12100 |powerplant=Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Thermonuclear Engine: 5 x ? kg, |armaments=3 x 2-barrel Beam Turret 7 x Single Barrel Beam Turret 4 x Laser Turret 2 x 15-tube External Missile Launcher 8 x Internal Missile Launcher 3 x 2-barrel 90mm Anti-Aircraft/Anti-MS Turret |MobileWeapons=RGM-79C GM Kai |MShangers=0 |MScatapults=0 }} The Salamis-class (0083 refit) is a fictional space cruiser that served the Earth Federation of the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam metaseries. To date the cruiser has only appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics The 0083 refit version of the ''Salamis''-class cruiser is a technologically superior version designed to be a more powerful combatant. The refit was meant to address improving the three major problems of the original Salamis cruisers: insufficient firepower, the slow speed of the cruisers (the original Salamis class ships had only one engine), and a better point-defense system for protection against enemy mobile suits. Drawing on the blue prints of the Magellan-class battleship, engineers began the lengthy process of refitting the Salamis-class. The design of the Salamis-class cruiser (0083 Refit) was heavily modified, with additional weaponry, including three double-barreled beam cannon turrets, AA/AMS defense, increased missile capability (the six-cell launchers were exchanged for larger 15-cell launchers, eight internal vertical launching system cells, and additional engines. The overall length of this variant was reduced, requiring a reduction of the size of the main power plant; consequently these improvements sapped the ship's power supply. Armaments ;*2-barrel Beam Turrets ;*Single Barrel Beam Turrets ;*Laser Turrets ;*15-tube External Missile Launchers ;*Internal Missile Launcher ;*2-barrel 90mm Anti-Aircraft/Anti-MS Turrets History Between UC 0080 and UC 0083, the Salamis-class cruiser underwent its first major refit. Top members of the Federation Admiralty decided that the Salamis-class was in need of a total overhaul, and Federation engineers were charged with re-designing the class. The refit design was completed and entered into full mass production by the year UC 0083, by which time numerous ships of the refit design had been completed and entered into military service. These refitted Salamis-class cruisers were one of the centerpieces of the UC 0083 Naval Review held at Konpei Island. The purpose of the review was so that the Earth Federation Forces could showcase their restored strength after the devastating losses of the One Year War. During the Konpei Island naval review, the stolen RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" fired a nuclear warhead that destroyed much of the Federation's space fleet. Many of the newly refitted Salamis-class battleships were destroyed or damaged beyond repair. The refitted Salamis cruisers were then fielded against the forces of the Delaz Fleet, many of where were destroyed against the old Zeon mobile suits and the AMX-002 Neue Ziel. Because of their disastrous performance during Operation Stardust the Earth Federation scrapped the UC 0083 design of the Salamis cruiser. Engineers then redesigned the cruiser into the ''Salamis Kai''-class cruiser. Gallery Salamis0083.JPG|Salamis Kai-class (0083 Refit): color art variation Amx002-SalamisKai_Gundam_0083OVA_Episode13.jpg|Delaz Fleet's Neue Ziel (top) destroying Earth Federation's Salamis Kai cruiser (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Notes and Trivia References Mechanics0083MagellanKaiSalamisKai.jpg|Salamis Kai-class (0083 Refit; lower right): information and specification (from Gundam Perfect File) See also *Salamis Kai-class External links *Salamis-class cruiser (0083) on MAHQ.net ja:サラミス改級宇宙巡洋艦